Harry Potter Year 6
by RheaLynnae
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. written after OOTP and before HBP. During his summer, he goes through the pain and grief of losing his Godfather and the Prophecy. OOTP Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 Dursleys

**On the Street of Privet Drive, all anyone would want to do is be out side in the nice, cool weather. All except one person. Harry Potter, soon to be 16, was in his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking of what had happened last year in the Department of Mysteries. Thinking of how he had thought that his godfather, Sirius Black, was in trouble. Problem was, Sirius was in no danger. Voldemort had tricked Harry into the DOM to save his godfather.**

As Harry thought about what had happened, he felt tears come to his eyes as he had only known his godfather for not even two years and now he was gone. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he thought of Remus Lupin, his ex-professor from his third year at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling that Remus was taking Sirius' death harder then Harry was.

**As Harry was about to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, he heard a 'tap tap' on his window. He turned to see his owl, Hedwig, carrying a letter. After he let her in, he grabbed the letter and opened it. It was from Remus Lupin.**

Dear Harry,

How are you? Tomorrow morning, Tonks, and I are coming to get you to take you to headquarters' (you know where). Be ready at 10:00am. When we get there, me and you need to have a talk. See you tomorrow.

-Remus

Harry was so excited to be leaving the Dursley's to see his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But his excitement fell when he thought about going to Grimmauld Place. That's where his Godfather used to live and he was scared that going back would bring back to many memories. He then decided to go downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle.

**When Harry went downstairs, he saw Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley watching TV.**

"Umm... Aunt Petunia, my teacher from Hog- I mean my school is coming to pick me up for the rest of the summer and I wont see you till next summer," said Harry, hoping they would let him go.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, getting up and getting in Harry's face. " When will he be coming?"

"Tomorrow at 10:00 am," said Harry," I have to go and pack," said Harry, and as he left, he heard his uncle yell," He better not come like the last time your kind was here!"

Once Harry got back to his room, he wrote a letter to Remus.

Dear Remus,  
My aunt and uncle said I could go. Please appearate into my room so you don't freak them out. See you and Tonks tomorrow. -Harry

After Harry sent out the started packing, excited about leaving, but not excited about going to Sirius', since he wasn't going to be there. Around 12:00 am, he decided to get some sleep, since he didn't want Mrs. Weasley getting worried that he wasn't getting enough sleep, which was true because he kept on having dreams about Sirius. Finally he fell asleep and into a nightmare.

_Harry was walking down a dark corridor, and as he opened a door, he noticed that he was in the Department of Mysteries. Then he entered the room with the veil in it, and where Sirius had died, but the veil wasn't the only thing in there. Harry saw his godfather standing by the veil._

"Sirius..." whispered Harry, running down to him, but Sirius stopped him.

"You killed me, Harry..." said Sirius, in a deep voice.

"Sirius, I-I didn't mean to," said Harry, tears streaming down his face.

Then he heard two pops behind him. He turned to see who it was. It was his mother and father, staring menacingly at him.

"Harry, you killed all of us..." they both said together. Then Sirius and his parents disappeared in a flash of light.

"NOOOOOOOOO..." yelled Harry, as he slumped down onto the floor and started crying.

**"HARRY, WAKE UP!"**

Harry awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face and his scar was burning. He then noticed that Remus and Tonks were there. They both looked extremely concerned. Remus looked much older, with dark circles under his eyes, and looked really tired. Tonks looked the same, just not as much as Remus. Then Harry noticed that he was on the floor.

"Harry, are you okay?" said Remus, helping Harry up and leading him to his bed.

Once Harry had caught his breath, he said "Yeah, I think." and when this didn't take the looks off of Remus and Tonks' faces, he said " I'll be fine, I just need to get some rest once we get to Grimmauld Place. When are we leaving?" asked Harry, feeling a lot better.

"In a few minutes, we are taking a portkey," said Tonks, right when Harry was going to ask how they were going to get there.

Minutes later, Remus announced that it was time to go. With the help of Remus, since he was still weak from the dream, Harry gathered all of his belongings and went to Tonks who was holding, what looked like an old shoe. As soon as they touched it, Harry felt a pull behind his navel and they were on their way to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2 Grimmauld Place

**HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW HOW EVERYONE LIKES IT. THANKS!**

**Once Harry had gotten off the floor from the impact of the portkey, he looked around at the surroundings. Everything still looked the same, except it looked a little cleaner. He noticed that he was in the kitchen and he wasn't the only one there. He saw Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagell, and the one person in the world he did not want to see at this very moment, Professor Snape, his potions teacher.**

'Stupid greasy git,' thought Harry, 'because of you, Sirius is dead.'

With one last look, Harry ran out of the kitchen, not taking his stuff, wanting to get out of there before anyone could stop him. Right when Harry got into the hallway, he slumped down against the wall, and started crying, uncontrollably.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Remus running up to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Remus, embracing him into a hug.

"I've already been here for two minutes and I already cant stand being here. Everywhere I look, I always expect to see Sirius," said Harry, crying even harder then he was. "It was my fault he died. If I had listened to Hermione and practiced Occlumency, he wouldn't be dead."

Lupin held even tighter onto Harry and said," Harry listen to me, okay. It was not your fault, It was Voldemort and Lestranges', they are the ones responsible, not you," said Lupin, still holding Harry.

After they sat there for a couple of minutes, Harry asked, his face still buried in his shirt, "has Dumbledore told you about the prophecy?"

"No, all he said that it was smashed."

"Well, after the whole incident, he took me back to his office and told it to me."

Then Harry recited to Remus what the prophecy had said. 

_**'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICED DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTHS DIES...'**_

**After Harry was done, Remus just stared at him. Then, without thinking, Remus wrapped Harry in a huge embrace, and just sat there. 'why does everything have to happen to Harry? Hasn't he suffered enough?' Remus thought. He felt tears running down his face but didn't care. The Prophecy meant that either Harry had to kill Voldemort or vice-versa. After a couple of minutes, Remus noticed that Harry had fallen sleep. 'Looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep lately.' Remus then picked Harry up, frowning at Harry's light weight, and carried him to his room.**

**When Harry woke up, he noticed that he was in his and Ron's room. The room was a mess, with a whole bunch of books thrown all over the floor and everything was really dusty. Once Harry found his glasses, he got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs, hoping to see Remus or his best friends.**

When he got down there he decided to look in the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Ron, who looked like he had grown 3 more inches, and Hermione, her hair a bushy as ever. As soon as he entered, Hermione ran up to him and engulfed him in a rib-cracking hug.

"Oh my god, Harry! How are you? Remus told us what had happened. Oh, we should have been there for you, I'm so sorry, Harry, I..." she would have gone on longer, but to Harry's relief, Ron stopped her.

"Let him breathe, Hermione," he said, laughing as Hermione let go." So how are ya, mate?" asked Harry, slapping him on the back.

"Better then yesterday," said Harry, laughing. So how were your summers?" asked Harry, as they all sat down.

"Boring, pretty much. I have just been helping Fred and George with their joke shop. Business is booming," yelled Ron, right when Harry was going to ask.

"How about you Hermione?" asked Harry, turning to her.

"Good, I had just gotten back from Bulgaria, visiting Victor," said Hermione, receiving a look of annoyance from Ron, then he said," So Harry, how about a game of quidditch?"

**"I cant," said Harry, gloomily. "I haven't gotten my broom back."**

"Actually, Harry," said Ron, grinning." Hermione and I have a surprise." Then Ron and Hermione pulled a package from under the table and gave it to Harry. Harry then opened it and saw his firebolt, in perfect condition.

"How..." whispered Harry, totally speechless, his eyes filling with tears again. This broom was the first present from his godfather, and he cherished it.

"Well, before you got here, me and Ron sent an owl to McGonagell saying that you should be back on the team because you didn't deserve to be kicked of the team. She actually agreed and brought it last night. She would have given it to you personally, but after what happened last night..." said Hermione, not finishing her sentence.

**"Thanks so much you guys." said Harry, taking his broom off the table, then said, "How about we eat then go outside to play?"**

So after they ate breakfast, (Hermione cooked, with the help of Harry) all three of them, Hermione watched, went outside. When Harry got on his broom, he seemed to forget about all of his guilt and sorrow, and enjoyed being back on his broom. After two hours of playing, they all went back inside and played wizard chess and told more about their summers.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Letter

HEY EVERYONE! WELL SO FAR I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS YET. TEAR PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Chapter 3- The Letter

**Once they had gotten done playing a few games of chess (Ron won all of them), they decided to take a look around the house. When they got to the 3rd floor, they looked inside of all the rooms. When they reached one of them at the end of the hall, they entered and immediately noticed that they were in the master bedroom. It was so big, it almost looked like the gryffindor dormitories. There was a king sized four poster bed, a desk that was littered with parchment and quills, and a wardrobe. There were also pictures all over the wall, pictures of the marauder's... Then Hermione voiced exactly what Harry was thinking.**

"Harry," said Hermione, in a small voice. "I think this is Sirius' room. Then they moved closer to the desk and noticed a yellowing parchment laying there. Harry slowly picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him, from Sirius.

_Harry James Potter  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Dear Harry,

I knew that this day might come. Working in the order also means taking your life in your hands and risking it everyday. You will be reading this letter if I am gone. (and I hope a decent honoring way.) Harry, your mother and father were wonderful people. They were always kind. No matter what they did in school or before they were married. Don't ever forget that they loved each other, but most importantly, they loved you. This love for you has protected you and kept you safe. Don't let Voldemort and his followers take you down to their level. I know what you are feeling, you have lost a lot of people in your life. Don't mourn for the dead, but cling to your friends that are living. Voldemort wants you to give up and mourn. DO NOT fall into his plan. Many people in the order risk their lives and family to stop him. And most lose this battle to self pity. Keep your head high, and learn as much as you can. Don't get into to much trouble. Now is a very dangerous time to be roaming around at night. Use your possessions wisely.

You are wondering if you will see me again. I don't know, but someday it may happen. I have enclosed a copy of my will, leaving a place for my somewhat useless possessions. Please be sure it is read to the order and yourself. Harry, I was honored to be your godfather, and I am so very proud of your accomplishments. Don't give up on your dreams, and please know that you were like the son I never had. I love you.

Sincerely, 

Sirius Black  
Snuffles  
Padfoot

**After Harry had finished reading the letter, his hands were shaking so badly, that he dropped the letter, slumped against the wall, and started crying.**

**  
"Oh Harry..." said Hermione, sitting down by him, and embracing him in a hug. Harry started crying harder, not caring that Ron was there watching. "Just let it out, Harry." said Hermione, rubbing his back.**

" Hermione, it was all my fault he died. If I had just used the mirror he gave me, and listened to you, and practiced Occlumency, he wouldn't have gone to the DOM and tried to save me, and he would still be here..." sobbed Harry.

"Harry," said Ron, sitting by him. "It's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was right." finished Ron, giving Harry a brotherly hug.

As Ron said this, Harry was thinking about telling them about the prophecy, but he wasent ready yet, and he didn't want them to be even more worried then they were already.

**After a couple of minutes, they heard the doorbell ring. When they ran down to get it, Hermione opened it and in came Fred and George Weasley. **

"Harry, how are ya mate!" said Fred, running over and shaking his hand aggressively. Harry was about to answer, but then George ran over.

"How splendid it is to see ya!" said, George, pushing Fred away and shaking Harry's hand.

"Hey guys," said Harry, laughing," I'm fine," he said as they all went to the kitchen to have lunch.

As Hermione started making lunch, Fred and George started telling them the progress they were making at their joke shop.

"Oh yeah, Mum told us to tell you that there is a order meeting at Hogwarts and she wont be here until 6:00," said Fred, as Hermione put sandwiches on the table.

"So...I'm guessing you two aren't allowed in the Order yet?" asked Harry, grabbing a sandwich.

"Well, Dumbledore said we could, but Mum thinks we aren't responsible and mature enough to be in it, just because we left school a month early," said George, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "And speaking of the Order, we were listening in on a meeting 2 days before you came Harry, and they said that you-know-who, so far, is lying low, thank god!!" 


End file.
